


Non Specific Small Spooning

by PencilSketchS



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, BJYX Prompt Fest (The Untamed RPF), Boys In Love, Fluff and Crack, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Sleepy Boys, Supernatural Elements, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PencilSketchS/pseuds/PencilSketchS
Summary: Prompt: Wang Yibo starts transmigrating into Xiao Zhan's body pillow... Xiao Zhan's body pillow that he hugs at nightThe first time it happens is while they’re filming Chen Qing Ling. Yibo has spent all day in a tight wig and wet robes, splashing Xiao Zhan in the murky waters of the cold cave set. They’d both been wrapped up in towels and Xiao Zhan shivered somewhat miserably as he gave in and whined, channeling Wei Wuxian full force. It was mostly in jest, but the longing in his eyes was definitely real as he bemoaned, “I miss my body pillow. Ah, to be warm and dry in bed and wrapped around my pillow. It’s the same one I’ve had for years and it’s just perfect.”
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 136
Collections: BJYX Prompt Fest 2020





	Non Specific Small Spooning

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [bjyx_fest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjyx_fest) collection. 



> Please accept this work. This prompt literally had me in it's grip until I finished writing this. I really hope you enjoy it, anonymous. A special thank you to kinkywrists for the beta! Your comments and encouragement gave me the confidence I needed to post this.
> 
> Edit 20/05/2020: Just some minor fixes. I'm just made up of bad tense and run on sentences and typos. And perhaps an interest check? Would anyone be interested in the resolution to this situation?
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> premise:  
> wang yibo starts transmigrating into xiao zhan's body pillow every night. xiao zhan's body pillow that he hugs at night, and sometimes even grinds/humps. 
> 
> yibo is not sure why this is happening but also doesn't really care because feeling xiao zhan grind against his (pillow) body feels good and plus this way he can sorta sleep with someone next to him at night.
> 
> up to you how the situation resolves itself, although i prefer it to be as lighthearted as possible. 
> 
> bonus points if you include wyb suddenly having a consistent sleep schedule so that he can be in bed before he transmigrates into the pillow, and all of his management/co-stars are curious what the reason is.

#  The First

The first time it happened was while they’re filming Chen Qing Ling. Yibo had spent all day in a tight wig and wet robes, splashing Xiao Zhan in the murky waters of the cold cave set. They’d both been wrapped up in towels and Xiao Zhan shivered somewhat miserably as he gave in and whined, channeling Wei Wuxian full force. It was mostly in jest, but the longing in his eyes was definitely real as he bemoaned, “I miss my body pillow. Ah, to be warm and dry in bed and wrapped around my pillow. It’s the same one I’ve had for years and it’s just perfect.”

They’d very quickly moved on to other topics but as Yibo set up the tv and lights to go to bed, he couldn’t get the idea of Xiao Zhan wrapped around a body pillow, face smooshed into the soft, smooth fabric, out of his head. He could just picture that he’d throw his leg over it, the pillow the little spoon.

He’d contemplated his own pillows then, fluffing them, reached for one and hugged it experimentally against his chest, but then signed in frustration. He’d lay down with the bitter taste of envy in his mouth, envy for a body pillow of all things. Because if he was honest, he couldn’t imagine anything better than being full body hugged while falling asleep, and he couldn’t help the thought that Xiao Zhan was just the perfect height for it.

If that night, after falling asleep preoccupied with body pillows, he had dreams of a warm body pressed up against his back that felt vivid and real like only the best dreams could, then he’d really thought nothing of it more than to be surprised at how rested he felt as he rolled out of bed at some ungodly hour of the morning for an early start to filming.

#  The Second

It seemed like a lifetime ago since the filming of Chen Qing Ling and that occasional almost lucid dream of Yibo basically being Xiao Zhan’s body pillow. He’d mostly tried to forget that he had fixated on it being "him as Xiao Zhan’s body pillow” and framed it more as him indulging in thoughts of “non specific small spooning”. Things between him and Xiao Zhan were good, and he really didn’t need to add strange sleeping fantasies into the mix and make their real life interactions weird.

Again, it felt like forever ago and Yibo was on the cusp of forgetting about it all together, but then he found himself on another set, having washed off another character, body aching from too many flights, long hours sweating it out in a dance studio, and too little sleep overall. He fell into bed with an alarm set to go off in almost no time at all, the drone of the television white noise in the half dark only to wake up suddenly into absolute silence.

He notices three things in rapid succession before panic can even start to rise up his throat. First, he cannot move. Second, it’s not completely quiet, because he can hear someone breathing. Third, those are definitely limbs wrapped around him.

The mounting horror and panic of not being able to move or open his eyes are abruptly cut off as he wakes up to the blaring of his alarm and realizes it was all a dream. Still, he’s unsettled for a lot of that morning.

He knows it’s stupid, and it was just a dream, but if he double checks his hotel door that night before sleeping and verbally reminds himself it was just a dream, and nothing bad happened, he was freaking out for no good reason, then no one had to know.

#  The Third

The sleep paralysis-esque dreams had soon become almost commonplace, but the panic had quickly faded from them around the third time he’d scared himself awake. He had been tired and grumpy and resentful of being woken abruptly due to a shitty dream where nothing was happening. Just darkness, and the feeling of being held by someone sleeping! He wanted to be sleeping, and he felt no small part of envy for his non-existent sleep assailant. You know, less the assailing. 

“Just think of it as being Xiao Zhan, asleep somewhere, holding on to his sleep pillow,” he’d mumbled to himself. And the idea had stuck. Ever since, the dreams had become less and less unsettling and he’d wrangled his sleep surroundings to fit into his mostly forgotten small spoon fantasies. It was actually kind of nice. He was a lot less grumpy after nights where he had had those dreams, in any case. So he wasn’t really complaining.

It seemed he wasn’t the only one that noticed.After all those months apart, dropping into each other’s Weibo chats, the Chen Qing Ling press tour was in full swing and Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo were back in each other’s orbit. Yibo felt like he hadn’t stopped smiling yet.

“Wang Yibo, where do you find the energy!” Xiao Zhan had protested, rubbing at his arm having just swatted Yibo back in retaliation. “Are you not on the same hectic schedule as I am, Wang laoshi? Did you not just get put through your paces with outfits and makeup and rehearsals and performing? Ah, it must be so nice to be so young!” Yibo had just laughed as Xiao Zhan called him a gremlin for the umpteenth time.

“I’ve got a super secret method for getting the best sleep,” Yibo had half jokingly boasted. “I wake up feeling super refreshed, that’s all, Zhan-ge.”

“What? Like you could pull off a decent sleep schedule. Teach me your ways, Wang laoshi, this old man needs some guidance! I need to bribe my manager to fit in a few early nights into my schedule.”

“Hm, it’s the price we pay for A-Ling doing so well,” Yibo says, a grin blooming on his face. Because it was true, their schedules really were picking up; endorsements, promotions, interviews and photoshoots starting to pile in. But it was also such a relief that A-Ling was actually doing this well.

Xiao Zhan’s eyes curved into crescents as he returned the smile, his sentiment obviously the same, “We did well, Wang Yibo. Now, about that sleep method? It isn’t anything weird, right? I can’t see how it can beat my body pillow in any case. I managed to sneak it with me this time!”

That very same night Wang Yibo startled into awareness and directly into a lucid dream. It was dark, and quiet, and a heavy leg tightened around his thigh, and he was just relaxing into it when for the first time that he could remember, he felt his phantom bed mate shift.

There was no mistaking that particular roll of hips. And there was also no mistaking the voice that moaned into the back of his neck.

Yibo woke up half hard and entirely confused.

Sure, he liked Xiao Zhan, more than what was probably considered professional or appropriate, but it had never amounted to a sex dream before? Or rather, he’d never had one of his “not Xiao Zhan’s body pillow” dreams take on any sort of overt sexual tones? He lay awake that night unsure whether he wanted to deal with the semi he’d woken up with, wait it out, or try to fall asleep and catch the tail end of the dream he’d just woken up from. 

Needless to say Xiao Zhan had giggled like crazy when Wang Yibo joined him the next morning for their press briefing, bleary eyed and sleepily grumpy; and there was no time for things to feel weird when Yibo could restart the practice of stealing Xiao Zhan’s drinks instead.

#  The Fourth

It was the night after the Hunan TV Double 11 concert and Wang Yibo and Xiao Zhan were parting reluctantly in the early hours of the morning. Xiao Zhan had a flight later in the morning, while Yibo had an early start and he was already cutting into what little rest he would be getting. 

“What’s the point of wasting my time sleeping instead of spending my downtime doing what I like. I like that we are spending some time together, Xiao Zhan.” He’d tried to weedle Xiao Zhan into not leaving and heading home, “Besides, I’m pretty sure I just ate my weight in calories, it’s not good to go to sleep immediately after a meal.”

“It’s been over an hour since we finished eating!” Xiao Zhan pointed out incredulously, face only slightly flushed from the one glass of wine he’d nursed over dinner, “Though to be honest, I don’t feel like I’ll be able to sleep, either. I think I’m still buzzing.”

Both their eyes had been gleaming as they stepped off the Hunan TV stage. There was always the rush that came from a performance well performed, all the rehearsals and primping were made worth it for the sound of the crowd washing over you as you know you just nailed it. The sea of red and green lights that undulated before them. Wang Yibo had gotten a thrill from his own performance, but seeing the response for Xiao Zhan's had been incredibly gratifying as well.

“You sang so well, tonight, Zhan-ge,” he said, half teasing, leaning just a little closer to the older man who was smiling, similarly lost in his own thoughts.

“No, you were incredible. You looked very good on stage tonight, I’m truly in awe of your stage presence and dance moves, Wang Yibo.” Despite all their rainbow farts for the camera, this was definitely sincere praise and all Yibo could do was bask in it even as Xiao Zhan groaned and heaved himself up off the sofa he’d been all but melted into. “But I really, really, really need to goooooo.” He whined, ending off with his whole arm in front of his face as he covered up a wide yawn. “Buzzed or not, I need to get some sleep before my flight, and so do you. Good night, Yibo.” Then followed the generalities of two friends and coworkers parting for the night, the mundane nighttime prep before bed, and Yibo crashing hard into his bed and falling instantly asleep.

Yibo floated, aware he was asleep, for an indeterminate amount of time before it felt like he was pulled back into “that dream”. The one that had evolved from “being Xiao Zhan’s body pillow” fantasies, to initially disturbing lucid dreams to literally being held by a sleeping Xiao Zhan, to rather horny and smitten “being Xiao Zhan’s little spoon” lucid dreams. It wasn’t a progression he was mad at, not at all.

He spent what felt like whole days considering the possibilities of potentially moving their relationship from what was becoming one of his closer friendships to being more than friends, weighing up the obvious pitfalls over the equally obvious mutual affection between himself and Xiao Zhan. Sure, he wasn’t 100% sure Xiao Zhan wanted or would be open to the idea, but he was similarly sure that if Xiao Zhan was not interested, he wouldn’t ruin their current relationship and they’d just go back to how things were. They were both level headed adults, they communicated honestly and well and now that A-Ling’s promotions were all over the timing felt right.

Dreaming of Xiao Zhan sighing into his hair, rubbing a hand over his stomach as his leg curled tighter over him, as he was currently doing, was beginning to feel like a little too little, and a little like he was cheating himself. Also, it was beginning to feel a little exploitative. To his face he’d behave like usual, while also looking forward to another dream where Xiao Zhan pressed up against him and moaned. 

Which was exactly what Yibo was experiencing right at that very moment. He still couldn’t move, everything was still a dark blurry haze, but he could swear he could feel the whorls of Xiao Zhan’s fingertips pressing against him. He was absolutely sure he could feel the moist heat of Xiao Zhan’s breath misting the skin of his neck. He couldn’t even begin to give his own imagination credit for the realism behind the sounds that Xiao Zhan was making or the effect that they had on him.

Tonight was one of those nights where the usual gentle rocking became more urgent and insistent. It felt like Xiao Zhan was trying to both imprint himself on Yibo’s hip, and carve a space for himself there. Inexplicably, it was the faint smell of wine, the same wine Xiao Zhan had been drinking that very same evening, that pushed Yibo over the edge just as he felt Xiao Zhan’s hips stutter against him.

And if that hadn’t done it, hearing a dream version of Xiao Zhan moan his name as he found his release would most definitely have done it.

But then the second inexplicable things of the night happens when, in dream, he hears a sudden knock on a door, and a voice carry from a distance and presumably through said door saying, “Sorry to wake you, Xiao laoshi, but your flight has been moved up and you need to get ready to leave. Can you be done in 15 minutes, please?” Then the room is flooded with light, prompting Yibo awake.

His breathes come short and fast as he lays there wide eyed in his own bed, his crotch sticky, his mind unable to process the unexpected additions to his dreams, when a notification pings on his phone.

Distractedly he reaches for the phone, noting that it’s far too early for him to be awake already, then notices that the notification was a message from Xiao Zhan. He opens it immediately.

Xiao Zhan: Hi, I hope this doesn’t wake you. I had a good time last night, we should do that again. But now I have to get moving to catch my flight, which is early!

The crying meme and the finger heart Wei Wuxian sticker gets entirely ignored as Wang Yibo rereads the message incredulously.

“Impossible. It’s impossible right?”

Yibo lays there in shock, realising he has one of two options. One, reject his wild speculation as crazy. Two, allow this new information to connect the dots of how these dreams all started when he and Xiao Zhan were getting close and Xiao Zhan mentioned body pillows, and how the frequency and intensity increased with their strengthening friendship and deepening feelings. Which would mean—

Wang Yibo: See you at the Tencent Awards. Let’s meet up before the show, there’s something I have to ask you in person. Prepare yourself. 

He follows this up with one of his own finger heart memes, a grin slowly spreading on his face.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Specifically Yearning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270301) by Anonymous 




End file.
